


He's My Captain

by OrangeisMe



Category: Sasuhina - Fandom
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, F/M, I dont hate sakura, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, angst???, captain sasuke, literally hinata as vice captai, or just sasuke sassying, swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeisMe/pseuds/OrangeisMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata didn't think she'd need more than her abilities to survive her manipulative ANBU captain, Uchiha Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half years ago and I wanted to share it with you :D  
> Criticisms are more than welcome! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor Naruto series. (Oh, how I wish though T_T )**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

 

"Take it or not. I don't care eitherway."

Hinata winced at the harsh tone of her partner which made her question his sincerity. Fidgeting her two fingers together, she started to think of a way to escape now that her plan to make him at least accept the chocolates proved to be a failure.

"I-I'm so-sorry S-Sa-"

"Stop stuttering. Makes me not to really accept those."

Hinata's eyes widened. If she won't succeed in giving out the chocolates, more than half of the Konoha female population would kill her.

"W-what! You know what they'll d-do to me!"

"Hn. You're an ANBU. My partner even. You should be enough to defend yourself from those. "

"It's them not t-those . Hinata replied in a low voice.

"Hn . That's how I look at them "

"S-Sasuke-san.. "

It has been going on since the past week, a month long since Valentines' day, and the number of chocolates is still increasing. Of course, she rejected at first and even hid in her apartment but it did nothing to stop Konoha kunoichis. A month long supply of flower packets was placed on her doorstep and they received a yes. What she didn't know is that each flower packet corresponds to a sackload of chocolates to be delivered to Uchiha Sasuke, her partner. It looks to be easy and simple if it wasn't for the recipient being not only the famous handsome avenger but also the ANBU captain, _very arrogant_. On her jounin days, it was relatively easy because she simply managed to go through his apartment and leave the chocolates, plus a lot other sort of gifts, there while he was out. But after a few attempts, Sasuke seemed to have seen through it and talked to her straight; told her that another set of those gifts would correspond to a punishment. Hinata tried to tell his fans this and nothing did she thought scarier (even Sasuke himself) than what she got in reply. And so, she tried several ways (that proved to be worthless) to make him accept and came up with the most unimaginable torture she could ever get: to be his partner.

On the upside, giving his presents is faster being they are constantly together. But the downside was the punishment for every set of those. He made her do a variety of consequences such as bentos, errands, ointments; in turn of accepting them, but sometimes those consequences go overboard that makes Hinata question herself if a packet of flower values higher than her pride.

If she thinks about it, she really gains nothing from this sort of agreement. She gets sackful of goodies each week, she painstakingly makes her captain accepts those, gets a ridiculous amount of flower packets, which she still haven't used the ones from the past weeks, and still, she gets to be a slave for the Uchiha at the end of the day.

_Oh joy._

"Why'd you agree anyway? " Sasuke asked, his katana on hand.

Hinata sighed.

"I-I don't really k-know. Maybe b-because they're m-my friends?"

"Hn. Some friends they are. Remind me again why I had to help you with groceries the other day? "

Hinata made a sour face in return. " S-Sasuke-san"

"Oh. Right. They left you for me right? Left you with all the groceries to catch up with me walking outside the store. Hn. Kunoichis who can't even detect a clone."

Normally, Hinata would've fought for her friends' side but after the weeks she endured in Sasuke's orders, she started to doubt if their friendship does really depend on Sasuke.

"W-well, you can't blame them for their affections. The first- What are you going to do? "

Sasuke gave her a look to continue but her curious face beat him to it.

"I'm cutting my hair. It's getting on my face."

Hinata blinked before replying. " Oh. Let me. "

Sasuke gave her a look.  
  
"I-It would look b-better. At l-least. "

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, wondering if she was planning any sort of revenge before he gave a small nod. Sasuke trusts relatively few people in Konoha. If it comes down to it, he figured he trusts only two people fully; one being the village blonde Hokage and the other, Hinata. Besides, he thought, what could the innocent Hyuuga do to somebody a lot times stronger than her. She won't even hurt a fly.

His acceptance brought a smile on Hinata's face and then placed herself at the front of Sasuke with a kunai on hand.  
  
A comfortable silence settled for a while before Hinata yet again asked the same question.

"Sasuke, why won't you just accept the presents?"  
  
Sasuke remained silent and unmoving, Hinata wondered if he heard her at all.

"S-Sasu-"

"Hinata, I offered you a bargain. I think it's up to you now of what'll be my decision. "

Sasuke sounded very impatient but Hinata can't really give him an answer at the moment.

"Don't you t-think it's una-appopriate? "

...  
  
"No."

"W-well.. I-I d-do." Hinata replied with downcasted eyes; her hands stopping briefly as she is lost in thoughts.

Sasuke stared at the beauty in front of him then reached for her wrist. With his other hand, he raised her chin, beckoning for her eyes to look at his. Seeing as Hinata refused to, Sasuke moved forward and leaned his forehead on hers; making Hinata gasped in surprise abd meet Sasuke's eyes. In reflex, Hinata attempted to duck her head but was stopped by Sasuke's hand. Obsidian met opal white and Hinata was lost on the deep emotion held on her partner's eyes, making her want to establish any form of skinship. Sasuke, noticing her outreached hand, read her mind then moved forward to touch her lips in a brief kiss.

Hinata squealed. "S-S-Sa-Sasuke?!"

The side of Sasuke's lips twitched unnoticebly in amusement. He knew he shouldn't have acted so forward, especially now that he awaits a pending answer but he couldn't control himself on the pout she was making. He thought it was simply arousing. And she had no clue what he'll do more once she accepts his bargain.

" Why?"

Hinata stared horrified at Sasuke; one hand on her lips.

"W-w-what d-do you me-mean wh- *umph*"

He stopped her with a kiss.

"I told you to stop stuttering, didn't I? "

"I-I was do-doing p-perfectly f-f-fine before you...y-y-you ki-"

"S-stop it!"

"Why?" Sasuke fought the urge to laugh at her grimaced expression and instead, grinned. "I thought my intentions are clear since I asked you to be my girlfriend. And if I'm not mistaken, this includes in what I'm asking for."

Hinata frowned. " You.. You ch-cheated."

The unmasked disappointment on her face almost made him laugh.

" I didn't. I am simply playing my cards."

"But you can't! I-I haven't even a-answered yet."

To Hinata's confusion, she received no answer from his partner and instead was surprised he wasn't paying attention.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

Dobe? Naruto.  
  
Hinata's eyes widened like saucers and she quickly scrambled off Sasuke and proceeded to bow at their Hokage.

"Ho-Hokage-sama"

Naruto was revealed from a nearby bush He released a loud laugh then placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder all the while oblivious to the glare a certain ANBU captain was giving.  
  
"Why the sudden formality Nata-chan? It's just Naruto."

"A-ah. Hai Na-Naruto."

Sasuke stood beside Hinata. "What do you want Naruto?"

" Teme! I see you and Nata-chan's getting close huh."

"No!" Hinata disagreed.

"Ah.” He nodded. “ So what about it?" Sasuke asked.

" N-no we aren't!"

" Yes we are. We just kissed."

"It was you!"

Naruto yet again let out a loud laugh.  
  
" Definitely getting close. Stupid teme didn't tell me he had Nata-chan as girlfriend. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata's arm to stop her from retorting yet again. " Why are you here dobe?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Sakura-chan's gonna kill me if your late. Teme, Sakura-chan needs you at the hospital. Something about poisons, I think."

"Hmm."

Alarmed by the sudden declaration, Hinata hurriedly latched on Sasuke. "Wait! W-what about t-the chocolates? "

Sasuke stared stoicly for a while at Hinata, then smirked, eyes glint with mischief.

" Just leave them in my apartment. I'll deal with them later. You have my keys right?"

Hinata's shoulder slumped in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."

"Don't be so disappointed. I'll see you later. " Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I-It's not! Oh nevermind. I'm off sir."

Before Hinata could release her hold on her captain's shirt, Sasuke grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

" See you later, " he said and poofed into thin air.

If not for the chuckle released by their Hokage, Hinata would've spent an hour looking like a human tomato. Finally releasing herself from her stupor, Hinata threw the kunai she was previously holding to Naruto's general direction only to hit a target practice behind him.

"Woah! Woah! Nata-chan!"

"Hokage-sama" a low, feral voice called.

Naruto blinked at the fumingly angry kunoichi in front of him.

"Y-yes?" he shakily answered.

Her fist clenched on her side, she pleaded, " Please let me change my partner"

It took a moment for Naruto to comprehend what Hinata requested but once he did, he chuckled.

"You know I can't do that Nata-chan."

Desperation passed Hinataa's face. "B-but why n-not?"

With a grin, Naruto answered, " You should know, that was his condition to be ANBU captain."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NaruIno :) aaaanndd one-sided SasuSaku 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

If there is one thing on Sakura that Sasuke tolerated, (he never used 'like' to anybody other than his kunoichi partner) is her dedication on her job. Medical jutsu was never his forte but he could see the variety of medical proposals and studies Sakura was working on and how huge an effort she puts on every one of them. Apparently, she chose to work on her study on poison antidotes at the moment; and because Sasuke practically lived on poison during his life with Orochimaru, he was familiarized on their kinds and some of their effects.

Sasuke is very well aware of the still lingering feelings of the pink kunoichi for him but chose to accept her request because he was interested himself, and this knowledge might prove useful. He would just have to hope Sakura is equally distracted to push her raging feelings aside. It wasn't like Sasuke did and will not recognize her feelings. He was just so distracted with claiming a certain Hyuuga heiress that he doesn't have time to acknowledge her. That is, if ever he does have the time, which he will make sure he will not, maybe she would have a chance with him' probably because of her body. But Sasuke doubt that will last. She would be too noisy and too clingy, complete opposite of what he likes in a girl. Sakura's body would probably have no fight against her either.

As Sasuke watch her watch a fish die in poisoned water, he can't help but be curious of what she thinks of his relationship with Hinata. (If there was any) Does she watch them with same intensity as she does to the barely swimming fish? Or is she nonchalant about it. Sasuke doubts she doesn't care so he decided to test his theory.

"Sakura"

Her head moved to acknowledge Sasuke but her eyes didn't leave the fish. "Yes Sasuke?"

"Dobe told me you needed me."

Only then did her eyes face Sasuke.

"Well actually I thought since you've been standing there for a while now, I'd hear your opinion on the effect of the poison I made on the fish.

"...Ah."

"So, what do you say?"

"...That's all?"

Sakura's brows furrowed. "Uhmm..Yes... That was all Sasuke-kun."

Tch. Back again with the -kun.

Sasuke noticed that every time Sakura thought she had done something wrong to him, she would try to regain his forgiveness by adding the blasted honorific.  
What she didn't know is that for Sasuke, it sounded just so wrong when it didn't come out of his partner's mouth.

"You had Naruto interrupt my training with Hinata because of this?"

The slight twitch on the side of Sakura's mouth didn't miss the eyes of the Uchiha.

Smirk.

"I...I don't understand. I... Us..I thought I am your friend Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Friends? Ha. As if that's ehat she was looking for.

"What I don't understand, Haruno, is my purpose here. You can't tell me you don't know what's happening to the damn fish. You're a medical ninja."

Only her silence did she offer back. With every second of no reply did Sasuke's patience shorten. He should be with Hinata now. Who knows what she's doing with the idiot! So with a sigh, he decided to mend things himself.

"Sakura, what is it that you really want to say."

Sasuke noticed the abrupt stiffness of her shoulder so his curiosity intensified.

"I..uh.. Sasuke.. I wanted to apply being an ANBU."

Now it was Sasuke who became speechless. Though he processed the information fast, he still wasn't able to grasp what her true motive was.

"Sakura, you know medics aren't allo-"

"I-I wanted to apply for your team!"

For the second time that day, Sasuke was rendered speechless.

'How could you be so stupid? Of course that's the reason she wants to be ANBU.' Sasuke thought.

As an instinct, Sasuke would obviously say no. But he decided to weigh his options. Sakura is definitely a good close combat fighter plus her medic skills were no joke. She would serve as a great asset for any team she would be in, in his team if you put it on her case. But since Hinata's medic skills were also good plus being an exceptionable close combat fighter, he didn't really need her. If anything, she would just be a distraction for him.

Sakura had to sit rigidly, watching her toes as Sasuke mused with his thoughts. Finally had enough he raised her head, "I won't be a problem to you and... Hinata. I promise. I just...I just want to fight alongside you, that's all."

Though Sasuke looked like he was still occupied by his thoughts, he heard what she said and decided to finally acknowledge her request.

"Hn. Hand me Naruto's authorization tomorrow. Don't mess this up with your petty feelings Haruno."

If anything, Sakura's face glowed its brightest in happiness and relief; it almost illuminated the whole room.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke!"

But he was already out of the room.

The sudden turn of events made a small smirk form on Sasuke's face. The Haruno invited herself in his team, so be it. It won't be his fault if she won't like what she will see and end up crying through the day. He wonders what his hime would say about this.

* * *

"Sasuke had you, didn't he?" And a loud deep laughter followed.

As of the moment, Hinata was rooted on her spot, thoroughly embarrassed with the display of emotion she did with- Sasuke did to her. And in front of the Hokage even!

Plus, the knowledge that her ice of a human (but surprisingly kind at times) captain personally wanted her on his team only meant one thing for her. Doom. It dawned to her that Sasuke wanted her as a pet, not as a shinobi. A poor, enslaved, and embarrassed female that he will feel no remorse to push and pull here and there. And he might have planned it all in advance!

Of course, she knows that he knows she can't back down from ANBU now after all the persuading she went through with her father just to allow her to quit being the heiress and give it to her sister instead. Plus, she promised to Naruto -and herself, that she'll prove her worth by making on the top of the ANBU team. Well, she did make it on the top, as the captain pet that is.

And so, she thought with outmost realization that all her pondering would lead to nothing now that her so great of a captain, had meticulously planned her torture.

.  
Who was she joking?

.  
There wasn't a choice in the first place. If she hadn't befriended him at the prison, visited him at his release, trained with him, treated him to ramen, introduced with her teammates and so many other things, she wouldn't be stuck here in her own personal hell. They wouldn't be this close and he wouldn't be this mean.

With a sigh, she decided to end her train of thought with a heavy heart. Though despite all her rant, she doesn't really feel all that regretful. It was quite hard to stay angry at a person that makes you feel all mushy inside.

"Hellooo.. Hinata?"

With her Hokage staring so curiously, Hinata thought she can't really be mad at him for that long.

"I...I don't know if you two have sort of a..plan going on that does or does not really concerns me ;I don't even know if what you all said was true but why... me?" She asked with full curiosity.

But all she got was a knowing stare.

"Naruto-kun?"

Then the full blown smile appeared. "Oh, you know it yourself Hina-chan! "

"Wha-what?! I-I d-don't.. "She stuttered, bewildered.

"Tehee.. Oh! Look at the time. I guess I jave to go Hina-chan. See you later! Ja!" And Naruto headed for the woods.

"Na-nani? Ma-matte Naruto-kun! What you t-told me?!"

Hinata attempted to catch up with him but was no match for his speed and endless stamina. In the end, she remained and only got a loud "Datebayo!". She decided to deliver the chocolates and head home, back to her pillow where she releases all her pent-up emotions. Plus, if ever she felt like it, a certain Uchiha might not be that lucky..or will he be.

* * *

Despite being inside the Uchiha household for a lot of times (Hinata still doesn't understand why she had to go there every after their missions) , Hinata still couldn't help but admire how clean and organized her captain's room is. Not even a speck of dust can be seen on the polished floor. Even his training equipments plus his famed Kusanagi sword lay promptly on the side table. It made Hinata wonder if he ever lived inside the house.

But once she turned the corner from the living room, she found herself in front of his room; there lay mountains of chocolates and pastries. And the doubt of him ever living in the house disappeared.

Hinata hesitated adding the chocolates in her hands to the pile. She wasn't even sure how those came up when she had been here just last two days.

"These kinds of defeats my purpose..."

She scanned through the room and estimated the chocolates to be more or less 100 bars, plus the 20 packets on her hand. She grimaced at the sight of a few expensive brands of chocolate stowed on the floor. Even she as the heiress would feel guilty on wasting that money on those chocolates, especially the expensive ones. On her way out, she thought about what she would make out of those hundred bars.

"Maybe the children at the orphanage would like chocolate cake for a change."

But that will have to wait for after her mission.  
For now, she has to survive a three day long A rank mission with her ANBU team, plus, oblivious to her, a certain cherry haired kunoichi.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

As Hinata headed for the Konoha gates, she already sensed a foreign chakra with her team from a mile away. After she checked it out, she saw an exceptional bright green chakra, belonging none other than to the second best medic in their village. She wondered what she needs from the team. And is she wearing an ANBU uniform?

But..

It was a first time they allowed a topnotch, and not to mention irreplaceable, medic participate in a highly dangerous class A ANBU mission. They would always say in the village and would only be equipped with a team on very delicate matters.

As for Hinata, it was too risky to have Sakura on their team, given that they can't give her 100% security. Many ambushes headed their way would probably aim for her first. But then again, Hinata thought, Sakura is perfectly capable to defend herself; probably better that she to herself at times. She has power as well she had healing. Just like Hinata, though far stronger. Looking as the pink-haired medic talk to her teammates, it made her think if this was some sort of message for her to think twice about her position in the team.

Still...

Why is Sakura-chan here?" she asked herself.

"Well, I'd like to ask that myself."

Hinata wasn't really expecting an answer back so she jumped in surprised when a voice answered her from the back.

"Ino-chan!"

There stood the blond kunoichi, wrapped in bandaged from neck to waist. Eyes as wide as saucers, she made an immediate scan through her body for any more injury. Apparently, her previous mission made a toll on her body since it was her first time for an ANBU recon mission. Their Hokage was greatly against it as her first ANBU mission but she insisted, saying that it was perfect for her since the mission required mind jutsu specialist. And so naturally, Naruto had no choice but to give in.

"Good Morning Nata-chan!" She answered, absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

" Y-You shouldn't be here! Have the doctors release you? Are you okay? I'm sure there are some inju-"

"Whoa! Easy there, Hinata-chan! I'm okay, really. Doctors said I just need a bed rest so I decided to drop by. "  
Ino cut her off, an amused expression on her face. Hinata is and always will be the worrywarth of their batch, she mused.

"B-but then, why aren't you at home? Naruto-kun will kill us for this. "

Recently, Naruto showed twice the concern for all of their well-being, especially on the female kunoichi in front of her. He was the one, personally, who waited for her at the gates, and the one who carried her with a panicked state to the hospital. Hinata remembered seeing a number of nurses rush for the Hokage's girlfriend's aid while she pressed a piece of cotton on her captain's cut on his scowl marked face.

" He knows I'm here. In fact, he's the one who escorted me here but he had to go back for some matters. But he said he'll personally wave you off so he'll be here in a little while and bring me home. "Ino was about to explain more but stopped once she had seen a relieved expression on Hinata's face.

"You're such a worrywart, Hinata-chan. No wonder, Sasuke's so spoiled on you. "

Light speed did Hinata's face turned into a human tomato's, " I-I'm n-not! And H-h-he's n-not!"

Ino giggled accusingly. "Really now."

"R-really!"

" Oh okaaaaay~ I'll save you from this one then. "

" Ino-chan!"

Ino laughed for a bit but stopped once she yet again saw Sakura from the back of Hinata.

" By the way, why is Sakura here? I don't recall her in your team. I don't even know she's ANBU."

For a while, Hinata appeared thinking deeply before she decided to voice her opinion.

" If I remember correctly, I think Sakura-chan called Sasuke a while ago for something about poisons."

" Hmm. And I presume that that's not what it's really about?"

Hinata meekly nodded. "I think so too. "

Ini pondered for a minute then sighed. "Well, we have no means to know what Sasuke and Sakura's planning so be careful out there, okay? Now, act normal cause forehead's heading this way. "

"E-eh?!-"

"Hinata-chan! Ino-pig! Good morning. You didn't tell me you were both here." Sakura greeted as she approach both girls.

"Weell, if you weren't so busy rubbing your face with those men, you would've noticed me. "

"I was not! It's called getting to know, pig. Haven't heard of that? "Sakura rebutted with arms crossed.

"Oho~ Acting high now huh, I read others' mind remember. I probably get to know people monthly twice as you do in a year, forehead." Ino argued back with chin raised.

A series of arguments was passed and Hinata was stucked liplocked as the two kunoichi didn't seem to know when to stop. She wanted to stop them, really, being that they were getting attention from people passing by, but was actually scared that the anger they display on each other would be directed to her. She watch with horror as one of her teammates attempted to, but inevitably met the wall at his back.

Where was her captain when she needed him?

She was probably drifting off but her body stood in attention when her name was called by Sakura rather loudly.

"Please tell her that I was really allowed to join your team. She doesn't believe me!"

Hinata wanted to say that even she didn't know but was unable to at the look she was giving her.

"I-I guess, yes."

Sakura stood triumphantly. "Ha! Hear that Ino-pig. Sasuke-kun was even the one who accepted me in."

Now that caught Hinata's attention. Sasuke? The Sasuke who personally rejected her offer of having Kiba in the team. The Sasuke who, despite how she begged, rejected another female on the team. The Sasuke, who is a sannin along with Naruto and Sakura.

'No doubt she was accepted. 'Hinata thought bitterly. But even though she may feel that way, she decided not to jump to conclusions and try to understand the situation.

"I can't imagine what you did to make him agree. You probably tricked him into something, didn't you?" Ino asked, looking suspiciously at Sakura. She may look normal, but she was actually trying to read her best friend's motive.

"Nope. I just asked him and then he told me to get an authorization letter from Naruto."

'Hmm.. So that's why Naruto went to Sasuke a while ago.' Ino mumbled lowly.

"Oh well, I'm really thankful for this oppurtunity. You won't be the only girl in this team now, Hinata-chan. I'll protect you from the bunch of idiot guys. "Sakura joked.

Despite what she feels, Hinata couldn't help but laugh lightly at her friend's joke. She decided then, that there's no reason to be suspicious of this situation; everybody has a right to enter ANBU whenever they want and to what team they will want to be. She doubted, though, that she can protect her from the only male that bothers her; that male being her captain.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan. That is definitely a relief."

Ino scrunched her eyebrows in contemplation, and blurted out a low "well, you got a point there."

"Glad we came up with an understanding but, honestly, where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Hinata was about to ask also but suddenly picked up a chakra signature. "They're already near."

"Oh good. I'm starting to feel tired with- wa!" Ino stopped when an arm was suddenly placed around her waist. If Hinata hadn't mentioned that they were near, Ino would've punched him in fright, bandaged or not.

"Goodness Naruto! Could you please not surprise me like that again! You'll give me a heart attack. ", she exclaimed, a hand on her chest.

Naruto wanted to comment on how flustered her face looked at the moment but decided not to once he remembered how vicious her girlfriend can be in times.  
"Sorry, sorry! That won't happen again. You girls were just so into the conversation. "

"Hmph. It better not, or you can wish your butt goodbye. Where's Sasuke?"

Just as Ino asked did Sasuke materialized in between Hinata and Sakura, a bag on shoulder and his Kusanagi on his right hand.  
Sakura greeted him first, on which he acknowledged with a nod, before he shifted his attention to Hinata and asked if she was ready. Naturally, Hinata answered yes but was a bit surprised he seemed more distant than normal. Not like she was complaining.

Normally, Sasuke would've asked her a bunch of questions until one of their member will remind them that their conversation was totally out of the mission. But now, Sasuke seemed content with that question.

Oh well, it's a nice change, Hinata thought.

"Naruto, we're off." Sasuke said.

Naruto raised his fist and shouted, "Yosh! Be careful out there. Come back in three days."

With a few goodbyes and a last wave of Sasuke's hand, they disappeared on to the trees a distance from the Konoha gates. And throughout all those, Hinata can't help but notice the subtle glances the pink haired kunoichi gives her indifferent captain beside her. She was worried about the subtle pain she feels from inside her chest and wondered if her captain purposely stays quiet. The trek to the location was not supposed to be as peaceful as this, being that her captain was not as silent as they assume. And in those times, Hinata was always the victim.

But still...

'Maybe... with Sakura-chan here...Maybe Sasuke...?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs! XD and evil Sasuke >:)) And oh, innuendos involved 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto not mine

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

With container of her homemade ointment on hand, Hinata is currently healing the now partially gone wound on her captain's back. Which in her opinion, was a bad only won't her captain shut up, she also had the nagging feeling that his spiking chakra will come up with a not so good result. One that she knows greatly concerns their new medic teammate.

They were on their way back to Konoha village when a group of bandit ninjas ambushed them. Of course, it was nothing to the black-haired Sannin and was quickly taken care of without him needing to move an inch. Just as they were preparing to resume their journey, Sakura sensed another group of rogue ninjas heading their way and decided to act on impulse. That impulse being to punch the ground with her chakra-boosted fist, which resulted to a set of fallen ninjas, broken trees, busted ground, and a  _very_  pissed ANBU captain. Turned out, he was hit ,alarmed, by a flying debris of land on his back, which now placed Hinata in her predicament.

It's one to anger a cool and collected Sasuke, but to anger an already pissed Sasuke, is an entirely different thing. It's like the former might have only stabbed you, but the latter would have killed you immediately, or if you're lucky, you could meet his Susanoo before your untimely death. But then again, it was just an analogy to his anger, that Hinata wished was not as drastic.

Nowadays, almost nothing puts off the captain , except of course ,Naruto; more the reason for Hinata to worry for Sakura's life. If she's lucky, with the way her captain was behaving, she'll be able to escape with only a few verbal abuse and that was what Hinata feared. Being 'scolded' by Sasuke hurts as much as being punched on the face as he was frank and cold about it. Even to Hinata, he showed no mercy. But at the least, you get to go back with your limbs intact though your self-esteem empty.

"I'm sure she didn't meant to do it, Sasuke", a very desperate Hinata said.

The sudden stiffness of his back should've alerted her, but half an hour of trying to cool him off just made her sigh in defeat. She knows there was no winning once he set his mind to it.

'I told you, no. "

Knowing Hinata for almost a year would tell him that his partner is currently wearing a pout, her brows narrowed in persuation, and her cheeks blazing in annoyance. He wouldn't tell her, but he had decided half an hour later what to do to his again ex-teammate and was just enjoying how she pushes to convince him to otherwise. It was a good thing she was facing his back, she might see his amused grin and he might just give in to her.

" Sasuke, think about it. She's a very valuable-"

"No."

" She's a medic! Plus,a fighter too. You can't just-"

" No."

" Sasuke, as a ninja, Sakura-san is-"

Quite frankly, Sasuke was getting tired of hearing the same name for almost ten times in an hour.

" No, Hinata. I don't and won't give a damn if Sakura can even revive the dead. She messed up and that's not my fault. You're the medic and I'm the fighter in this team, that'll do. Just why are you so-... You didn't just close one of my tenketsu, did you?"

Hinata blinked in surprise, "Huh? No- Oh. Sorry..." She sighed as she fixed his tenketsu back. " It's just.. Give her another chance?"

Sasuke groaned inwardly.  _She can be very stubborn at the worst times._  He tilted his face to look at her. " This, is the second chance."

"Second chance? For what? "

With equal aloofness, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and answered as he shifted his body to face her. "I told you before, she should've killed me. She had all those chances while I was in the hospital."

...Oh...

Not this again.

No matter how infuriating her captain is, the thing that, consciously or unconsciously, makes Hinata stick to him is that he still has this tendencies of regretting and hating life. Sasuke told her once in one of their missions together that only her keeps him intact and Hinata made it as her driving force to continue supporting him as she believes he supports her.

"Sasuke, I told you not to talk that way."

They stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke decided to break it with a shrug. Damn those eyes.

" Hn. Sorry. You're unusually adamant in letting Sakura in. Why's that? "

Hinata flinched and visibly paused to deliberate her thoughts. She fought her the urge to connect her two pointer fingers but Sasuke knew better. Having an ocular advantage, he knew from the part when a slight tint of red marked her cheek.

" Uh-uhm... We-well, since we're bo-both a close friend of Sakura-san, pu-plus she's a good ni-ninja, I just thi-think it'll su-suite you better. " She ended with a smile.

Silence and unconvinced stare.

"Tha-that's all."

For a while, Sasuke entertained the thought that her chosen maiden for his life was matching him to one of the persons Sasuke regretted  _ever_ meeting, and he wanted to show her then and there, how wrong she was. If not for those plump lips, blazing cheeks, and narrowed eyebrows he would've but but figured he needed to  _clean_  his record in her mind off of Sakura first.

"We're not close." And that pretty much summed it up.

"Tha-that's not po-possible...You've been teammates."

"How so? I didn't know being teammates immediately accorded our relationship to that extent. If anything, I would level all our interactions to just teammates. That does not mean we're close."

"Wha-what? That's how you feel all the time?! You think teams are for play and that the members are for temporary acquaintances? That's.. That's so mean, Uchiha-san." Hinata rebutted, her cheeks fuming with anger. She never felt as hurt as she is now knowing that the times being with him were for not.

Sasuke slightly winced at the mention of his surname. He knew she uses that whenever he misbehaved but it never fails to make him almost panic. Almost.

" It's a different thing, Hinata. I didn't say I apply that in general; it personally applies only to Sakura. You can take dobe for example. "

Hinata deliberated for a while and was convinced he had a point. But she can't brush off the relief and warmth but decided to ignore it.

"Fo-forgive me. i overreacted."

Sasuke sighed. " How did it come to this? As far as I knew, you were fixing my wounds."

"Sa-Sakura."

Sasuke intended a look of boredom. "Ah. Your reason."

"We-"

"And this time, I want the truth."

Hinata paused.  _The truth_?!

" Fo-forget it the-then."

The sudden tenseness in air made Hinata's urge to go back where their teammates are, double but as she was about to stand and sprint towards them, a pair of strong arms settled themselves firmly both sides of her. Hinata inwardly gulped and felt her chin being lifted for her eyes to settle on two crimson orbs.

"You know I can always make it out of you."

Hinata pouted. " You promised you won't."

 _"_ Hn."  _True._ Sasuke shrugged. " But if you're proving to be difficult..."

" Ha-hai!" Hinata panicked and pushed Sasuke off. " I-It's what I was always asking you about. "

Brows narrowed before a very defined scowl settled on Sasuke's face. " We have talked about this Hinata," Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and settled himself back beside Hinata, " and I know you know my answer."

Hinata sighed defeatedly and muttered a small 'hai'. Despite the growing warmth on her chest and the predictable blush on her cheeks, she wanted to lash out on how protective her captain could be even on the people she treats like brothers, them being her two genin teammates. Awkward silence enveloped them only to be broken by the very recognizable chakra headed their way.

" Tch. She's coming."

Hinata pinched him slightly on the arm, " Sasuke, behave. "

Sasuke mockingly rolled his eyes before he stood up and sat directly behind Hinata. He heard a brief complaint from the kunoichi and he chuckled in return as he pulled her to sit between his legs. His aim accomplished once the desired outcome was displayed on the medic's face once she got out of the bush. Hinata hid on her shoulder in embarrassment.

" Sa-Sasuke- kun? Hinata-chan? Wha-what are you doing?" Sakura confusedly asked. Her eyes refusing to part from the scene in front of her.

Much to her dismay, Sasuke only pulled Hinata closer, earning him a small squeak from the Hyuuga. " Hn. What do you need Sakura?"

Sakura stood dumbfounded, her arms fallen limp in her sides and her jaw slacked as she witness her supposed to be shy and composed friend share whispered conversations with her rude and collected ex-teammate. Remembering what her goal was, she shook her head and let out a not-so-silent cough, hoping to catch their attention.

Apparently, it did. To Hinata.

A smile plastered on her face as the opal orbs shifted her way and words of her intentions were about to come out when the Hinata's face abruptly turned red. Sakura was then again dumbfounded. Turned out, Sasuke yet again claimed the Hyuuga's attention by whispering  _something_ so suspicious that made Hinata lightspeed red.

She stared at them awkwardly as she flinched, and unconsciously blush, at the bits of their conversation she was able to grasped.

_Sa-Sasuke!_

_I can't wait_

_You promised._

_Remove them_

_No!_

_It hurts. Now, Hinata_

Sakura was brought out of her stupor when a pair of shy opal white eyes and a pair of irritated obsidian eyes stared her way. She quickly scrambled backwards, her intentions forgotten.

Seeing the panic and shock in Sakura's eyes, Hinata stood forward, attempting to ease her friend's worry. " Sa-Sakura-san?"

Sakura flinched. " A-a-ahh," Her eyes shifted from Hinata to Sasuke. " I think I'll come ba-back later." She then ran towards the bush, screaming a loud sorry.

"Sakura-san!"

Hinata attempted to catch up but the sound of her captain's amused chuckle stopped her and she abruptly turned and positioned herself in front of Sasuke.

" Sasuke, that was not nice."

Displaying no regrets whatsoever, Sasuke unashamedly rose one eyebrow and let an amused grin show. " Hn."

Knowing there was no winning in him, she declared, " Well then, I'll let you deal with your predicament then."

And it effectively, wiped the grin off Sasuke's face.

* * *

Hinata sighed.

They had been walking the whole way and not even a time did she attempted to go near her captain. She was not entirely mad at their..  _er_.. his display of.. affection in front of Sakura, nonetheless. If at most, she was disappointed. He was playing with Sakura's feelings using her and it pained Hinata that he was so utterly  _blind_.

Experiencing Sasuke's not-so-innocent tease everyday somehow deluded Hinata in a fantasy that the last Uchiha somehow liked her. But once Sakura was in the equation, Hinata began to doubt that. She began to think that maybe, he was using her to make Sakura somewhat jealous ( if being with her can possibly do that). Or that, as she feared, he was playing with her feelings too.

She groaned lowly at the conversation they had while Sakura was there, watching on all her glory. Apparently, Sasuke wanted Hinata to remove the bandages she put around Sasuke chest. Even though he promised not to remove them and Hinata saying no, she submitted once she heard the desperate plea he asked. She was confused though when she saw Sakura looking very embarrassed and flew quickly away.

But what was not missed by her eyes was the slight hurt in Sakura's eyes, directed at her direction. That one single emotion made the very controlled and composed emotions inside Hinata to flutter in every direction.

A hand unconsciously made its way to her mouth as her thoughts flew back to the kisses they shared. Kisses, that unfailingly, gave her sleepless nights. She smiled solemnly as she remembered their first; one that Sasuke called as 'stolen'.

They were close friends then and Hinata was newly appointed as his vice captain or partner, no thanks to his fangirls. As part of decorum, Hinata was engaged to an interview with Sasuke that somehow led to more personal questions as Sasuke, who was then laid back comfortably on his chair, now leaned on his table, smirking. She was then blushing really madly when she heard the two words 'first kiss'. To avoid unnecessary statements she answered with a brief 'no' which made the Uchiha's grin widen. She was able to pass the very uncomfortable interview and make it to ANBU with her 'first kiss' stolen and a smirking Uchiha stuck in her mind.

That day brought her hopes up, being that he was the one who initiated the kiss, and until now, it keeps their relationship stable. And then a dreading thought made Hinata pause.

_What relationship?_

She must not have noticed that not only her mind but also her body stopped so she gasped when she noticed eyes were on her. She blushed at Sasuke's questioning gaze and slightly frowned at the cold stare Sakura was giving her.

She didn't know what to do!

Hinata knew she had to fix this somehow, knowing that her captain won't, but what would she say? As much as Sakura likes Sasuke, she does too. She can not give the reassurance Sakura needs if she, herself, does not know as to what she and Sasuke are currently into. But she does not want their friendship to break so with a clench of her fist, she decided to confront Sasuke.

A little later. That was.

But Sasuke had others thoughts as he, yet again, pulled her to sit on a log a little farther than their other teammates once they stopped for a rest. Hinata desperately wanted to let go, getting as far as pleading to Kazuo and Mitsuki with her eyes only to receive apologizing smiles from them. She winced as her eyes stray at two emerald ones, boring her with stare so heated Hinata almost felt she might burn right there and then. She didn't want to add fuel to fire so she considered asking Sasuke kindly but it expectedly fell on deaf ears.

" You're distracted."

Hinata flinched at the cold tone but kept silent, nevertheless.

" Is it Sakura?"

With no avail, Hinata didn't reply.

Sasuke was getting irritated at the attitude Hinata was displaying so he placed himself in front of her and whispered on her ears, " I don't like being ignored,  _hime_. You answer or-"

He stopped once he heard Hinata's low voice ask, " Sasuke, what are we?"

It was his turn to keep silent as he stared at Hinata's two wondering eyes.

_What were they?_

As soon as Hinata saw the sudden serious expression Sasuke had, she abruptly stood up and apologized.

" Yo-you do-don't have to a-answer that, re-really! I'm sorry I even-"

Both of their attentions were caught once Mitsuki called their 5-minute break to be over and they had to continue moving.

Sasuke gave out a brief nod but as he turned to answer Hinata, she sprinted back to where their other teammates were, not giving him any chance to explain. Sasuke shrugged but a slight pang in his chest hit him as a tear on Hinata's cheek didn't missed his eyes. He sighed tiredly and decided to blame it to Orochimaru, that maybe this was a karma of a sort. But once his eyes settled on the smiling pink-haired kunoichi, he had to fight the sudden urge for Amaterasu.

Hinata was right, he'll give Sakura another chance. He will make sure that while she has her 'second chance', she won't be able to make even the slightest twitch on her lips.

He will play with her and drop her.

This time, he will be the one smiling.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhmmm very little SasuHina interaction here :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto not mine

It was a relatively normal , if there was normal, Sunday in the village of Konoha wherein people fill the streets, vendors proudly endorse their merchandise and shinobis come in and out. After the invasion of Madara, missions of high class relatively declined, and so, the easier ones, mostly consisted of escorting or rebuilding missions, were left. This worked well with the ninjas since most of their powerful shinobis, namely ANBU and jounin were compromised during the war, and this decline of missions will give them the much needed break. Which is the reason why Hinata is currently huddled in a ball made of her bed sheets and pillows, her eyes wide open. Sleeping was proven to be difficult when her mind was filled with thoughts, thoughts centered on her captain, while emotions practically pour out of her chest, which contradictory, made her heart heavier. She tried to forget what happened and struggled to erase the tension in the air as they travel for the remaining days. But once she noticed the effect on Sasuke, it made her heart constrict more than ever.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK** _

"We're nearing Konoha so I'd like to make this fast. There is a group of ninjas heading our way and I don't want any mistakes." His glare lingered at Sakura. " Again."

Sakura whimpered but managed to let out a small 'hai'.

Hinata wanted to comment then and there but was cut off as Sasuke continued "So, we'll make formation. I'll stay at the back with Sakura. Kazuo and Mizuki, you two stay on the front, Hinata on their middle. Are we clear?"

Different expressions appeared on the team's faces, but all nodded without a doubt. The heavy atmosphere from the hour ago remained, making each one of them stiff and awkward. For a while, Kazuo and Mizuki stared questioningly at Sasuke but were ignored with a wave of his hand. Sakura, on the other hand, remained calm, fighting the giddy and warm feeling inside.

Proceeding to their tasked position, Sasuke secretly stared at the Hyuuga heiress. He knew she was ignoring him, not even acknowledging his order with a nod; and decided to temporarily do the same. He figured she needed the time to think things out wherein he did not.

**Uchihas know what they want and get what they want.**

Hearing her question awhile ago did not waver or affect whatsoever his resolution regarding the said girl. And despite the irritation he felt every time she gives him a cold shoulder, he knew that talking things with her now will be of lost cause.

_Tch, women._

But Sasuke does not waste time. While he gives Hinata her most wanted peace, peace from him in fact, he plans to use the time on Sakura. Fixing whatever may be the problem with Hinata will have to be after he had his fun.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed an arm hovering too close from his. "What are you doing?"

Sakura flinched, panickly pulling her hand back to her side. " I-i was just...You were.."

"Sakura"

"Uh-uhm! You were so...deep in thought."

Sasuke inwardly groaned in annoyance but quickly remembered his plan. With a heavy sigh, he presented Sakura a forced smirk, fighting the urge to switch places with either of the two other male teammates.

"Oh, was I?"

The forced smirk effectively got its purpose when Sakura literally swooned, her eyes desiringly gazing at Sasuke. "Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grimaced.  _Stick with the plan._  "Sakura, stay close. It might be dangerous since we don't know of what calibre these ninjas are."

And it made Sakura's day. She shouted an enthusiastic 'hai' and sticked close to Sasuke. Real close.

Sasuke forced to stop his immediate chakra spike with difficulty. Of everything, physical contact is what he hated most from another person, especially this one. A very noticeable twitch on his forehead appeared and his temper almost reached the top. But to fight his fury, he stared at the back of the Hyuuga heiress, grinning bemusedly as she flinched.

So she's watching.

Knowing his Hinata, she will be watching with her Byakugan activated and he didn't pass the chance to make her jealous.

Whatever might happen, it'll be gone after they finish this mission.

Deciding to go a little further, he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, effectively making the girl squirm in delight. But his attention wasn't on her, he activated his Sharingan just to observe every reaction Hinata makes.

And she did not fail. He fought the chuckle as he watch Hinata's face fumed red with uncontrolled anger. Her brows narrowed so close and a very a defined pout on her face.

She was too cute.

Their little game took a while longer before Kazuo coughed suggestively to grab Sasuke's attention, who he caught was smirking rather haughtily at Hinata's back.

"Sasuke, we're nearing Konoha. Do you want us to report to the Hokage about the mission in your stead?" He asked as the Konoha gate came in sight. He knew the answer but their current situation seemed to call for it.

"Hn." Sasuke paused. He cursed himself for being that distracted because he did not notice they were actually less than a mile away from the village. His eyes lingered at the Hyuuga, who was relentlessly ignoring his gaze,  _Guess she won't accompany me today._ Then at the female kunoichi who was strapped on his side; he smirked.

" Sakura will go with me, since this is her first mission with us."  _And hopefully her last._

The sudden clenching of Hinata's fists did not miss the Sharingan eyes. He smirked as he basked at the warm feeling beneath his chest but decided to direct his attention back at the hysteric pink bimbo beside him. The sparkling emerald made his fist clench instinctively.

"If that will be alright with you, Sakura." He managed to blurt out.

Of course, the hyperactive medic nin jumped for joy. "Hai! Hai!" But the moment she opened her eyes and saw the weird-ed out gaze of her other teammates, she composed herself and just nodded. "Hai. I would love to, Sasuke-kun. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes, relief flooding him as Sakura let go of his on-the-verge-to-be-broken arm and just stood obediently at the side.  _She makes it sound like a date._

He nodded at Kazuo's suspicious gaze and they trodded past the gate, inside the village. Sasuke waved his team to go, his eyes boring on two pale orbs. "I'll be needing you in a week from now. Till then, rest. Dismissed."

"Hai" They answered in unison, including Hinata, whose eyes lingered a little longer at Sakura then at Sasuke's.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as the memory of Hinata's gaze before she walked away, filled his mind. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her in his apartment, as they always do, but revenge was best served cold. He was feeling resentful at the pink kunoichi in front of him, happily hopping, and this feeling rarely comes these days, with Hinata always by his side. He simply can't past the opportunity. Sakura wanted the past him, and he'll be giving her just what she wanted.

As Sakura's head tilted to peek at him, Sasuke smirked.

_Too easy_

_**END FLASHBACK** _

* * *

How dare he?!

Hinata definitely did not want to remember the image of Sasuke openly flirting with Sakura, but just the simple thought of her captain and the image will appear right after.

The innocent pillow, under Hinata's arms earlier, was thrown to the door as Hinata screamed in pent up frustration. Never had she been this mad and she definitely would not want to experience it a second time.

She admits she does not really know what came to her when she asked the question regarding her relationship with Sasuke.

But what were those daily flirting, teasing, cuddling, hugging, kissing?! Not to mention, those sinful hands that managed to touch places on her body not ever before touched; continuously venturing despite her muffled protests.

Friends, or teammates maybe, can flirt, tease, hug, or possibly cuddle. But she was sure as hell friends definitely do  **not**  kiss, nor...touch...each other.

_Friends are not supposed to feel the need to touch another._

_Friends aren't possessive of you from other man._

_Friends don't wrap their arm around your waist._

_Friends don't whisper sweet nothings on your ears, and you whisper back._

_Friends don't exchange lingering gaze all the time._

_Friends don't stay at night, making out._

_You are not supposed to feel romantically in love with a **friend**._

This time, frustrated tears pour out of Hinata's puffed eyes. She refused to give in to where her thoughts are leading her but she loves Sasuke. And they were  **definitely**  not  _friends_.

At least, she hoped.

Not seeing, or more like avoiding, Sasuke for a week seems helpful in making Hinata drown in sorrow over her feelings tangibly appearing over her mattress. Her pillows were thrown everywhere, wet splotches visible on the bed sheet and cover, piles of tissue paper settle carelessly on one side, and her recently used mission bag hang limply on the side, contents strewn all over the floor.

Hinata's lazily shifted her gaze to the bags of goodies settled on beside her apartment door. She can't not give those to Sasuke , she thought, and that nothing is scarier than making those women wait. She remembered she also needed to make the promised chocolate cake for the children at the orphanage so she'll have to get chocolates.

Get chocolates from her captain.

Hinata groaned as another wave of frustration pondered on her. She wondered if she can use the chocolates in her apartment just to avoid the inevitable of her coming in Sasuke's apartment but quickly dismissed the thought. She can be jealous all she wants but she has to give the goodies to Sasuke. They are the women's feelings for him after all; and she learned, based on experience, that feelings are not to be played with.

Just like what her ca-...No. She will not go there.

With a slight pat on her head, Hinata headed directly inside the bathroom to take a shower, hoping to erase the lingering thoughts in her mind. She got dressed, grabbed the heavy bag of goodies, and went out, another's apartment as her destination.

_Well, here goes nothing._

She prayed to the gods he wasn't home or she wouldn't know what to do.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARUINO! cause I love love those two dorks <3 Yah, no SasuHina interaction
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto not mine

"Ino"

Said name flinched once she heard his call. It caught her attention because- for one, it has serious, almost cold, tone; quite uncharacteristic of her male company. And for two, alongside the voice, she could feel two heated eyes boring through her head, giving her spine an alarming chill. She never knew he was capable of making a 'cold' tone, yet alone intimidating eyes.

Ino took her eyes away from her bandaged arm and looked right back at him. A heavy silence passed as they both wanted to say something, but hesitated to say it first. Blue orbs clashed blue, conveying conversations what their mouths cannot. The mind reader noticed his growing lack of control, which was proven to be quite a dangerous thing, by his clenched fist and began to shakily touch the tied end of her arm bandage.

People looked their way, muttering and whispering, their body gestures giving away their curiosity but refused to ask in fear of the male-or most probably, her. Staffs pointed each other for the job of taking down their order, only to reach a conclusion that the janitor will, with absolute reluctance.

People gave pats of good luck and support at the fidgeting, poor, little janitor, held on hand a broom for support, approaching the table consisting of two unusually silent blondes. Each step he takes, the more the level of intimidation rises inside the store-the more he refuses to do the impossible task. Feeling eyes on him, he gulped down a tantamount of saliva contrasted by his eyes darting at each person's. And with a surge of confidence, his mouth opened-ready to ask the inevitable, spectators gasped in anticipation, heavy silence filled the store in order for all to hear...

...

..

.

the loud and noisy grumble made by the stomach of the one and only proud, cerulean-eyed, blond Hokage.

"Ugh. You're embarrassing Naruto. " Ino sighed, her hand placed on her forehead.

But the Hokage did not falter. On par with his stomach, he shouted, "Why are we in a restaurant if we aren't going to eat?! I mean, the food's one order away and you won't let me."

A visible nerve snapped," Naruto, I thought it was your idea to meet Sasuke here?"

"Yeah, but I never said we aren't going to eat."

"Ever heard of manners?", Ino asked. "Besides, he should be here by now. "

Naruto slumped on the table, his eyes wandered on the menu displayed by the counter when he noticed people looking their way. "Wha-? Ino, why are they staring at you?"

Intrigued, she followed his line of sight and gasped at the many eyes glued their way. "I-I don't know. They're staring at us."

The spectators, on the other hand, once noticed that their watching eyes were caught by the two blondes, started to resume to their previous activities.

"Ohoo~ Their Hokage must be really cool." Naruto said, hand rubbing the back of his head.

Ino snorted, " Yeah. Really cool to skip meetings and pass his responsibilities to his adviser. "

"I did not," Naruto rebutted. "I'm on a break!"

But Ino ignored him, "Hmm.. Means it's Shikamaru's turn to be Hokage then, huh."

Naruto pouted," It's not like it's that easy."

"But Shika can finish all those papers in one, maybe two hours. Why can't he be Hokage."

"I can too," Naruto said loudly, his eyebrows scrunched together. " I'm just not used to facing stacks of papers as my everyday job. I'm the type for action. "

Despite of Naruto's glare, Ino said innocently, "Well, if you put it that way, Shika sure is a desk person."

Ino maintained her composure even when she felt the slight hitch of chakra of her boyfriend. She was never the type to tease and make him jealous but she thinks Naruto was just too cute when he gets all defensive, especially when her bestfriend, Shikamaru, is involved.

The sudden whispers on the backgrounds broke her out of her trance and she shifted her gaze at the group of women talking rather unkindly at her back.

"Ahhh~ They must really love their Hokage. Ne, Ino," Naruto teased with a grin.

Ino snorted, " I hope they love your arrogance as much as I do."

"Arroga- awww! Don't be like that Ino, I love you too!"

"Hmph!"

Another argument would have yet again ensued if not for the not-so-subtle knock on the glass wall by no other than a very irritated Uchiha.

"Teme!" "Sasuke?!"

Naruto stood up and faced Sasuke, the glass wall separating them. " What the hell teme! You're late! Do you know how long we've waited for you? "

But Sasuke's glare just intensified. "Shut up, dobe." He haven't even entered the shop, his teammate is already proving himself to be annoying.

To Sasuke confusion though, Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow and frustrated expression. "Ha?!"

Apparently, unlike Sasuke, the Uzumaki was unable to decipher whatever Sasuke was telling him mainly because of the glass wall blocking the sound. Having ocular advantage, it came easily for Sasuke to lip-read his Hokage and so he scowled. It meant he'll have to enter the shop.

"Ino, Sasuke's making those hateful expressions again. " Naruto said, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. " I didn't hear what he said."

Ino sighed, " Based on your relationship, he's probably telling you to shut up."

Naruto glared lightly at his girlfriend. " Sasuke's really open on his emotions to me, ne."

Ino blinked innocently," Oh? Date him then.", she interjected, knowing where this conversation was heading. "Since you seem to know each other that well."

The two blondes stared challengingly at each other before they were interrupted yet again by a loud thud on the glass wall.

Naruto tilted his head to look at Sasuke but he was staring past him, -at the restaurant door. Hordes of female gathered at the entrance, awaiting Sasuke's fated arrival.

"Maybe you should get him from the door." Ino suggested.

Naruto nodded. "Be right back."

And thus, Naruto managed to place both of them in one piece at the reserved table; not without the shouting, not-so-gentle pushing and pulling, and prying off of painfully latched hands.

"Imagine if they were zetsus. Man, wouldn't want to fight those." Naruto said, his face leaning on Ino's healing chakra-filled hand.

"I had it worse, dobe." Sasuke groaned, still feeling the nails pressed on his thankfully clothed arms.

Ino chuckled, " So what was it you wanted to talk with Sasuke about, Naruto?"

"Ah!" Naruto faced Ino, " but don't we get to order first?"

Suddenly, the three shinobis felt the attention of all the women in the shop.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed, his eyes giving out a warning.

"Ahh... I guess not, huh."

Ino sighed tiredly. " All these effort and we don't get to eat." She faced Naruto. " Let's go to your apartment Naruto and I'll make something for us there. "

* * *

"Just a few steps more."

A hunched Hinata said to herself as she hid behind the wall by the road intersection heading to her captain's apartment.

Although she went out of her own apartment full of vigor and determination, as soon as she stepped at the last stair and felt the familiar chakra of her captain, all confidence disappeared and she ran, stumbling, back in her room. She wondered why her captain was there, at that very moment even, and started to scare herself on whatever might be the reason of her captain's sudden appearance. She also noticed that his chakra and hostile killing intent were filling his surroundings, making her wonder whatever happened to him.

With her Byakugan, she scanned downstairs. No sign of her captain.

And so with renewed strength, she kept her Byakugan activated and trotted downstairs, to her captain's apartment.

Which led Hinata to her current predicament. Never had she anticipated to meet almost everybody of her batch asking her if she knew where Sasuke was. She inwardly wondered if she looks like the Uchiha's babysitter to them, expecting her to know his every whereabouts, but then remembered that they were in fact always together.  ** _Were._**

As she passed Lee a minute ago, he asked if she knew where her captain was because Lee was looking for the pink-haired medic. Despite her better thinking, she asked why he was asking for Sasuke if it was Sakura he was searching for.

And the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

With a bow, she left Lee and contemplated whether to go back and never appear again.

_So they were always together. Walking the streets at that._

Hinata wanted to scream, or hit herself,- or juuken her chest, anything to erase the constricting feeling inside her. She felt betrayed, angry, hurt- a mixture she can not describe, at the knowledge that in the days wherein she all but drown in her own tears, her captain was flirting his butt off.

_'Be realistic Hinata. You knew from the very start this might happen.'_

Absorbed by her own emotions, she felt her own feet take a step back but before it did, her intelligent mind fought her very,  _very_  dumb heart and reminded her that this mission, if you would call it, is for the children at the orphanage and by no means, on Sasuke.

Heaving a bagful of air to support her aching heart, she turned around, heading towards the apartment but now avoiding any possible interference in order to retain the failing support on her failing emotions.

"Just a few more steps, Hinata. You only need to drop these bags to him, grab one of those last month chocolates and run out of there. "

She was seriously considering sending a clone to do the job but erased the thought as quickly as it came. If she won't be able to do this job herself, she knew she would view herself as weak.

But this was no easy mission. Her feelings and full sanity were on the tripping line.

Hinata sighed and took the first, meager, step. So much for emotional support.

* * *

Even after he gained their trust, the citizens of Konoha knew that the last Uchiha was not a force to be reckoned with. Especially, if that certain Uchiha was giving of constricting killing intent, a face devoid of any emotion but fury, and his Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

As Sasuke passes through the streets, people backed away in fear and they refused to look his way.

 _Hn_.

He could care less.

He didn't even knew if he was ever capable of caring, but the single person who was able to sprout even the slightest of that 'care' from him, managed to pull a forceful of fury. Thus, he absolutely does not care.

How dare she?!

Sasuke thought angrily at the unlikely encounter they had at the front of her apartment.

He was making his way to the restaurant Naruto all but shouted at his ears yesterday after he escaped his almost murder attempt with Sakura. Unfortunately, the best pathway he could think of that he haven't seen the medic nin ever ventured was the one where Hinata's apartment was. Of course, the very thought of her made Sasuke want - _and need_  to see her; afterall, it had been almost a month since they talked.

All those days, Sasuke deliberately  _destroyed_ Sakura. They went to missions (Sasuke made sure they were at most C rank to save his sanity), took walks in the streets, treat him as if they were  _ever_  close, let her grip the life out of his arm, let her share whispers with him much to his disgust, let her wear one of his shirts which he made sure to throw later on, endure the nights he had to escort her home from the hospital,endure her voice, endure her aura, endure her very  ** _being_**.

Remembering all those times, an involuntary shiver passed through Sasuke's spine as he regard every bit of encounter in utter disgust.

She was so opposite to Hinata it was sickening.

He made it a point to ignore this particular part of road mainly because Hinata lives here. Her apartment is near and  _she_ is near.

Missing her company for weeks took a toll on Sasuke and he can feel himself lessening control every week. After all, they do make out almost every night. A night without one requires him effort to not just stomp his way to Hinata's doorstep and destroy her door if she was unable to answer the first doorbell. Nights without one, he was more than  _deprived ._

At that point, it was definitely a  ** _need_.**

And he knew that venturing anywhere near Hinata will made him lose all reasons and just barged in and  _give in_.

But he cannot do that. Even if he was inclined to because he cannot, he didn't say he won't. He promised he would let Hinata sort her own feelings and come to him herself while he play with a certain pink-haired kunoichi's feelings.

He waited, and waited. He was not a patient man but years with Hinata taught him that the woman was painfully shy, it takes days for her to convince herself on anything regarding another person's matters. He understands and he would have waited longer if not for the pink banshee advancing faster that he ever calculated.

He made sure that all his actions would not make Sakura inclined to the belief that they held mutual feelings. He made sure to be as understanding and sweet as he can be to her at one time, and be immensely cold in another. But what he didn't know, is that the moment they handed the progress report together and Sasuke requested for a mission with her, she delved right in her own genjutsu that Sasuke was secretly in love with her.

It was manageable at the start, mainly because she was initially shy. But at one point, Sakura had began to flaunt him to every woman in Konoha and call him her boyfriend, and that they had mutual feelings for each other since they were children.

Hell, he hadn't even liked Hinata back then. What makes her think she even passed the test.

He knew he needed to stop then and there before it gets to Hinata and she'll get the wrong idea. But what really drew the line in their Sakura-proclaimed relationship is when Sakura said face first to Sasuke that if he had approached herself first instead of Hinata back when he was in the hospital, things would've been a lot better for him.

Sasuke saw  ** _red_.**

He involuntarily activated the Mangekyou, forcing him to tilt his head to avoid turning Sakura to a pile of ashes. If he was not maintaining his good record in Konoha for the sake of being near Hinata, he swore he could have  **killed**  her.

It's one thing to compare herself to Hinata, he understands she's painfully insecure on the gap of her beauty to Hinata's. But to tell him that it would have been better that he met her before Hinata, Konoha would have exiled her cause if that were to happen, Konoha would be in ashes now. If he felt like it, he would kill her before Konoha ever gets the chance to throw her away. Only Hinata managed to worm her way in his heart and he seriously doubted Sakura can pull even the tiniest bit of feeling from it.

She-hell, the whole Konoha- should be kissing Hinata's feet.

But he could care less of Konoha.

The lavender-eyed lady had been the best thing that ever happened in his tainted life, he seriously doubted he deserves her. But that didn't mean that he'll let her get away. If he doesn't deserve her, then he'll change to a person that deserves her.

And he did just that.

And to tell him that things would have been better without her - from a banshee,even, was enough to snap the cold control he was so proud of.

If not for Kakashi arriving, probably noticed his killing intent, he wouldn't have managed to stop himself and just leave. His feet led him to where he was at the moment, Hinata drifting in his mind to calm his building anger down.

And alas, he sensed the said woman a little later to meet nothing but her back, running too frantically away from him. Sasuke glared at her retreating back.

Sasuke feels a massive headache coming and he decided that he'll have Hinata deal with the ache ,that'll inevitably worsen, for later. For now, he would endure two loud blondes while fighting the urge to murder every person in his way.

_Later, Hinata._

* * *


End file.
